Like a Star
Like a Star is a song heard in the movie Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss. It is only an instrumental in the movie which is heard at the beginning when Stella walks down the stairs, but the Italian lyrics were heard in a video released on the official Youtube channel: "Winx Club: Il Mistero deli Abissi - The Best Of... Momenti Divertenti". Lyrics |-|English= When the lights are low She comes out on the stand But watch her as she glidin' and you wish you'd pass the test Then focus on her smile And in a little while, you know she's the special one She's always dressed in style Everything in place The laugh is on her face She's just so bright like a star In the night see her shine (Wo-oh-yeah!) I see the sun in her eyes when she smiles with a star (Woah a star!) Always wearing those shades She don't care to be late She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius Always wearing those shades She don't care to be late She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius Every time she talks and every time she walks It's super and fun, yeah She never moves in vain She's not a silly girl, that everybody sees It's just kind of spell Her hair is always golden You know she is so fine She always takes her time She's just so bright like a star In the night see her shine (Wo-oh-yeah!) I see the sun in her eyes when she smiles with a star (Woah a star!) Always wearing those shades She don't care to be late She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius Always wearing those shades She don't care to be late She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius (Hmm-ooh-oh-oouh!) Always wearing those shades She don't care to be late (She doesn't care to be late!) She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius (Yeah-ah!) Always wearing those shades She don't care to be late (She's a special one!) She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius (Ooh-ooh!) She's just so bright like a star In the night see her shine (Wo-oh-yeah!) I see the sun in her eyes when she smiles with a star (Woah a star!) Always wearing those shades She don't care to be late She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius Always wearing those shades She don't care to be late She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius Always wearing those shades She don't care to be late She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius |-|Italian= Lei e' sembra gia' una star Sul palco tra di noi Non ti dimenticarti In fondo e' sempre lei Puo ti sembrarti strana Ma in fondo e come te Magica sai La luce più splendente E suo sorriso che Ti incantera Splendi cosi Dalla su Nella notte per me Uh-uh-yeah Come un foto Stare la Dalle stelle con me Si con me Nella notte vedrai Gioca e diventerai Una stella nell cielo Sei speciale davvero Nella notte vedrai Gioca e diventerai Una stella nell cielo Sei speciale davvero Sembra fatto ma Le ti conquisterai Esuberante bella Banale ma che mai Il trucco piu' potente E la sua sincerità E ti accorgerai La luce più splendente E suo sorriso sai La sua vivacità Splendi cosi Dalla su Nella notte per me Uh-uh-yeah Come un foto Stare la Dalle stelle con me Si con me Nella notte vedrai Gioca e diventerai Una stella nell cielo Sei speciale davvero Nella notte vedrai Gioca e diventerai Una stella nell cielo Sei speciale davvero Nella notte vedrai Gioca e diventerai Una stella nell cielo Sei speciale davvero Nella notte vedrai Gioca e diventerai Una stella nell cielo Sei speciale davvero Splendi cosi Dalla su Nella notte per me Uh-uh-yeah Come un foto Stare la Dalle stelle con me Si con me Nella notte vedrai Gioca e diventerai Una stella nell cielo Sei speciale davvero Nella notte vedrai Gioca e diventerai Una stella nell cielo Sei speciale davvero Nella notte vedrai Gioca e diventerai Una stella nell cielo Sei speciale davvero Trivia *This is the only instrumental song heard in the movie. *This is one of the three songs which is not featured in the Winx Club: The Mistery of the Abyss album. *The full song of the English version was featured in a compilation video of the movie's songs in YouTube. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Movies Songs